New Beginning
by Shinigami666Tenshi
Summary: For the past years, Kyūbi had perfected a unique Jutsu that could turn back time by reincarnating the performer's soul... and Naruto, seeing as desperate as he is, He just simply agreed... not knowing that this agreement, would bring such twist and new romance will soon bloom for the two them.


**New Beginning**

_**Prologue: SACRIFICE  
**_

_**Itachi x Naruto/oc**_

* * *

*** Battle field after the Great Shinobi War***

_ "Hinata!"_ shouted the 28 year old blond haired male named Naruto, as he ran just to find his dying wife gasping for air as she heard her husband's voice, _"Uhh... Na-Naruto? Is the war over?"_ whispered Hinata trying to get up and failed to do so for she could no longer move, and when she glanced down to her body to see the how damaged she is, Hinata already knew that there will be no chance for her _'Oh no, is this really my body? Am I really that weak? My entire body is bleeding...wait ...bleeding? NOO, NO, No, no, the__** BABY!**__ if this keeps up then the both of us ... will... ohh no, I'm so sorry Naruto I should've been more stronger and not only relying for you to protect me, and now our baby he/she dint even see the world, not yet given a name and a family...I'm so sorry my baby so sorry Naruto I've become weak.' _Hinata mournfully thought and slowly taking a notice at the hand that slowly embraced her brutally injured body _"Yes, Hinata it's over now, and I had already acquired the Biju, love..."_ replied the tearing Naruto trying to hide his agony for seeing his wife's body badly injured from the war they had won.

_ "Why are you crying Naruto-koi? Am I really that badly hurt? Please stop crying..." _Hinata whispered trying to comfort her crying husband knowing that she won't last any longer _"I-I'm so Sorry my love, I should've protected you, I'm sorry I failed my promises to you!"_ Cried Naruto blaming himself for letting this happen to his Lovely wife _"Hush, Na-Naruto I'm the one who should be apologizing *cough**cough* for letting this happen to me and now I hate myself for being so weak, I couldn't even protect our baby, I'm sorry Na...ruto-koi."_ Naruto gasp at this statement and felt more guilty for not knowing that his wife is pregnant and had gone to battle with him _"No, no Hinata don't apologize, it's not your fault, and granny Tsunade will be here soon to heal you just please love... don't leave me, please..."_ Naruto whispered and failing to hold back his tears sensing his beloved wife's chakra slowly diminish out to nothing.

_"I'm so-sorry Naruto, but that I cannot grant you, because I know that I'm about to die already, I can feel my chakra slowly drain out of my body... Naruto promise me that you won't become as weak as I am after I die...*cough* o-ok, Good bye, __**Aishiteru Naruto-koi**__..."_ Hinata replied with her last strength and tried to smile as cheerful as she could, not minding the pain that penetrated her body from the injuries of the battle, slowly she turn her head to see her husband's lovely handsome face that seem to be more attractive being covered with tears, _"I Love you too my lovely Hyūga Wife...May we meet again in the next world my sweet Hinata" _Naruto replied and tried his best to smile for his dearly beloved wife, and soon let his uncontrollable tears fall down to his whiskered cheeks as his wife took her last breath and slowly she closed her lavender eyes and let her husband hear her last heartbeat come to an end.

* * *

With that Naruto once again snapped and screamed loudly for all Konoha to hear, mixed with Rage, Regret, Hatred, Sorrow, Affection, Longing, Pain and Suffering from the lost of the person he truly cared and loved; Naruto's mind soon became blank and did not noticing that The Great Kurama /Kyūbi himself is screaming along with him, creating large and powerful aftershocks that had shook the ground of Konoha. When Naruto regained his composure and control, he still could not hold back his tears and continued to mourn at the side of Hinata's cold body, and disturbing the silence with his own sorrow and guilt, though not long after that Kurama finally spoke inside his cage catching the blond hair's attention **_"Hey, kid quit your whining and listen to me will ya?"_** Kurama started in a very serious voice though all Naruto did was stared at him with no life in his once stubborn and lively sea-blue eyes, Kurama paid no attention to this and continued to talk **_"Have you already forgotten the promise you made to her, Naruto? Dint you say you promise not to become weak?! THEN WHAT IS THIS NARUTO THAT I'M SEEING?! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, YA LITTLE RUNT! OR NOTHING WILL CHANGE! YOU'LL JUST BECOME THE OLD NARUTO WHO'S WEAK AND ALWAYS THE LOSER!" _**Naruto's lifeless eyes were once again lit with life being awakened by Kurama's harsh words and his promise to Hinata that he'll never be weak even when she's gone.

_ "Kyūbi? Is that you...?" Naruto manage to choke out of his sobs and this made Kurama annoyed more "__**Noo, it's the tooth fairy! Who the fuck will it be then!"**_ said the now pissed Kurama and quite relief that Naruto finally stopped sobbing at his wife's death _"Sumimasen, Kyūbi... I've been weak and now... __**I lost them both**__!" _Naruto screamed trying to hold back his tears from leaking out of his sea–blue orbs and reassuringly Kurama had comforted Naruto inside his cage wrapping his tails around Naruto to warm up his cold and shivering body from staying beside his wife, not even moving from the spot. Kurama had already thought of a plan though it requires the greatest sacrifice for the both of them, **_'But still, it's up to Naruto's decision to change our Fate.'_** Kurama thought and made his move to talk to Naruto about it.

**_ "Shh, it's alright now kid, it's alright now... Naruto..., I too are sad and suffering from her loss, for She the woman named "HINATA" is the only one who never looked at us with disgust and hatred inside those pretty Lavender eyes of hers, but instead it was support, admiration, affection, concern and LOVE it was all inside those shining orbs and it has easily made me captive as her PREY... and now that she's gone I 'am planning to change hers and our future with this Jutsu which I had perfected while I'm still sealed within Mito and your mother Kushina though it requires a great sacrifice just for the sake of Hinata's Happiness." _**Kurama sincerely stated and happily acknowledging the reaction that he received.

After Naruto heard Kurama's statement proposal a light of Hope shined inside his sky-coloured orbs and immediately looked up at the source of such hopeful news and Kurama had noticed that the little blonde has now come back to life with a lingering eagerness in his eyes and now knew that he finally caught the blonde's full attention, **_"Caught your interest now eh?" _**He said teasingly at Naruto though it only made the blonde more curious at the mischievous fox _"Just spit it out now, will__** YOU!**__" _Naruto screeched and nearly shattered the poor fox's eardrums, **_"For years and years that I lived, I secretly invented a Jutsu and had successfully perfected it, and this Jutsu can only be used by the both of us and none others, for this Jutsu requires a lot of chakra that only the both of us could provide, and with that I' am gonna need your full cooperation to do this, got it?" _**Kurama said in a very serious tone so that Naruto will intently and carefully listen to him _"Yes you have my full cooperation and support Kyūbi, and by the way this Jutsu of yours, is it really that powerful?"_ Kurama just nodded an answer and continued his explanation **_"Were talking about me here, then of course it's beyond even more powerful! Now let's go back to the topic... this Jutsu was called 'Soul Reincarnation Reverse Jutsu' and the sacrifice that I' am always talking about is that you'll have to take new body as your soul host creating another identity and you'll never be Hinata's husband again. But with a new identity we could easily twist the future and avoid Hinata's unwanted death and become a happily married wife with the previous Naruto... the rest of the decision lays in your answer, Naruto Uzumaki." _**Kurama sadly explained and curiously wondering of what's Naruto's answer will be.

* * *

"_Kyūbi, when you told me about a new body as a host then I won't become Naruto... am I right?"_ Naruto silently whispered for Kurama only to hear **_"Yes, you're right at that part, Kid."_** Was all Kurama replied expecting the blonde to refuse his proposal though was quite surprised by Naruto's reaction and with a smile he replied _"Then, let's do it! Let's change the future together!... It's alright if I don't get to marry Hinata the second time, because she already did became my wife for eight years... and it's ok because Naruto would still marry her so it's alright as long as she became happy then it's worth it because she's always worth it." _Naruto agreed and keeping his voice from being broken with tears and the sight of Naruto trying his best to control his emotions were truly pitiful to look at, though choosing Hinata's happiness over his own made the old fox proud of him.

**_ "Never must you worry Naruto, for the time you obtained your new body someone is already fated and destined to be your new other half and the same goes for me... and this I should tell you Naruto, Hinata's love and affection is hard to find for the both of us though these rare traits of hers might be found inside of someone we least expect them to have... Now rest assured and it's time to prepare our Jutsu, Naruto."_** And with that said they both began doing hand signs and let their chakra do their work, and with the last glanced at Hinata's cold body Naruto took his last kiss, last goodbye and gave his friends a light smile to their confused looks at the sight of Hinata and his glowing body surrounded by a swirling Red, Blue, Black, and White Chakra and with Kurama's signal Naruto said with a satisfied smile in his face _"Sayonara, minna..."_ after that said everything went black.

**(****_To be Continued..._****)**


End file.
